


I Need A Hero

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: Sherlock's not too happy these days.First, a new masked vigilante keeps messing up all his criminal captures;Second, his new roommate is unbearably hot and totally straight.Oh no, life's not fair at all.





	I Need A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the AU I meant to write, but it is the one I'm writing now.

Sherlock puts a cigarette up to his lips. He flicks his fingers and a flame appears to light it. He takes a long drag and looks down from the rooftop on the city below.

He knows that tonight is the most likely night for the Waters Gang to strike, but the most tedious part of vigilantism is the waiting. Waiting for something to happen.

He finishes his cigarette and stamps out the butt. He reaches up, adjusts the black eyemask he wears to hide his identity and runs his fingers through his curls. The tight black outfit he wears for crime fighting is comfortably warm in the early spring night air. Even if it wasn't it's not like his firestarter abilities are completely useless.

There. Movement.

Sherlock narrows his eyes in concentration as he tries to make out the shapes in the alley below. There again. A thin man with a bald spot heads towards the back of the alley; the back of the bank. He'll be the one who disables the alarm and allows the others to get inside undetected. The rest of the gang is probably parked out front just down the street.

Sherlock quietly scales the side of the building and drops into the alley. He's just about to jump the man working on the alarm when three sharp honks of a horn sound and it's clearly a warning. The man quickly gathers his tools, turns to bolt, and runs right into Sherlock's fist. Sherlock zip ties the man and leaves him unconscious on the ground.

Time to find out what spooked the rest of the gang. Sherlock sticks to the shadows and sneaks to the end of the alley. When he peeks around the corner it is not to the scenario he was expecting to find. Just down the street several police cars have driven up and surrounded a rust red van. 

And surrounding the rust red van are the arms of a man. 

Sherlock gapes at the sight. Statistically he knew he wasn't the only super in the world, much less London, however the odds of another superhero vigilante was rather low.

Governments tended to hate vigilante supers and most were locked away never to be seen again.

Thank god for Sherlock's brother and Lestrade otherwise Sherlock would have likely faced a similar fate years ago.

He also tried to be much more discreet than this guy who was dressed up in a ridiculous yellow and red getup with a red winged eyemask, complete with a logo on his back. He couldn't get any more obvious than that.

The police were shouting for the man to let go of the van and to back away slowly. The man slowly retracted his arms from around the van. 

Sherlock watched in fascination as the man's arms shrank back to more normal, though extremely muscular, proportions. The man looked every inch the typical superhero of old comic books. Tall, blond, muscular and in the world's most garish outfit.

The man backed away with his arms raised and shouted at the police, "Arrest the men in this van. They're the gang who've been robbing banks."

And then he disappeared.

The police shout in alarm and Sherlock takes that as his cue to leave. He quickly scales the closet fire escape back up to the rooftops and literally runs right into the man in the awful superhero get up.

"Careful!" The man said as he caught Sherlock's arm both to keep himself and Sherlock from falling over.

As they both straighten up they take in each other's appearances. The man speaks up first.

"Ah. Another vigilante I assume? Do you have super powers too?"

Sherlock eyes the man before responding slowly, "Yes and yes."

"Great. That's great. I'm Elasti-man. Were you after the Waters gang as well?"

Sherlock blinks at the man, but doesn't respond.

"Uh, I apologise if I interuppted your plan or whatever, but I saw their van and just thought I should catch them."

Sherlock raises an eyebrow and says in his most condescending voice, "Elasti-man?"

Elasti-man is taken aback by Sherlock's tone. "Well, yeah. I'm elastic. I can stretch every part of my body."

"You shouldn't have caught them and called the police."

"What? Why not?" Elasti-man asks utterly confused.

"Because they weren't doing anything illegal yet. They'll be detained and let go after a few hours. You didn't really catch them. And, yes, you interuppted my plan to _actually_ catch them."

"Oh."

"Yes, well. I must be off now." Sherlock says as he spins to leave.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name!"

Sherlock turns back around with a baffled look on his face. "Why on earth would I tell you my name?"

Elasti-man cocks his head to the side and smiles. "I meant your superhero name."

Sherlock frowns, "I don't do this for the attention. I don't have a superhero name."

Elasti-man frowns at Sherlock and on a whim Sherlock backtracks and says, "But you may call me The Detective."

And with that he turns and runs away.

**Author's Note:**

> So I gotta give props when props are due. I am blatantly stealing the idea for this story from a Frerard fic by LightningZap I read ages ago on mibba.com. I honestly don't remember too much more than the general gist of that story, but I'm sure by the end of this, if you were to put the stories side by side, there'd be no mistaking the similarity.


End file.
